Kandanieves y los siete Allencitos
by kilian
Summary: -YAOI- Si eres un japones travestido y te encuentras con que tienes que cargar con siete adorables pero chocantes niños canosos... ¡eres Kandanieves! -Yullen- No se si es Shota O.o Cap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, he aquí otro intento d fic!! 8D **

**Es una parodia yaoi de Blancanieves pero con los personajes de D.Gray Man **

**No se como me ha salido así que si no os gusta lo elimino y ya!! Fuera trauma! O.o**

**D.Gray Man es de Mami Hoshino, siempre santa, siempre pura u.u**

En un reino de felicidad y fantasía, no muy lejano de nunca jamás, la reina Lenalee se encontraba en la torre de su castillo, consultando su increíble espejo mágico, como todas las mañanas, para que éste le subiera la autoestima.

-Espejito, espejito… ¿Quién es la más bella del reino?

En el espejo aparece el rostro de un oriental rubio con un flequillo extraño que la observa con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡Obviamente tú, mi reina! ¡Mi adorable Lenalee-chan! ¡Eres esplendorosa, preciosa fantástica! Aunque….

-¿Aunque? Habla, espejo.

-Por favor llámeme sólo Bak.

La china suspiró a punto de tirar el espejo por la ventana.

-Vale, Bak.

-Pues verá su graciosidad hay gente, ignorante sin duda, que piensa que el ser más bello del reino es Kandanieves –aclaró con un asomo de terror en la mirada, mostrándole el rostro de la persona nombrada- pero creo sinceramente que son una minoría… así que deben ser los pocos ciegos que tenemos en el reino..

La reina suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo… que ese TRAVELO es mas bello que yo?! –obvio que no lo consiguió.

-¡NO! Le estoy diciendo, que dicen que ese travelo es más bello que usted.

-¡HERMANO!

Un hombrecillo acudió veloz a la llamada de la reina y se le tiró encima, asfixiándola en un abrazo.

-¡LENALEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! –Gritó al tiempo que daba vueltas con la pobre china en sus brazos- ¿Qué quieres que haga ricura?

Lenalee se tomó unos segundos, recopilando escenas tristes de todas las novelas y películas que había visto (NA: incluidas el diario de Noa ;o; ) y se giró a mirarle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hermanito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kandanieves era un atractivo, pero siempre malhumorado japonés de larga cabellera embutido en un pomposo vestido. Todos le preguntaban porqué se travestía de esa manera, y él les gritaba que todas sus ropas se transformaron en múltiples vestidos de esos de la noche a la mañana debida a Dios sabe que maldita fuerza desconocida (NA: kukuku… ¡culpable! xD).

Aquella mañana Kandanieves fue al bosque, a pisar flores, ya que en su restaurante favorito se les había acabado la soba y estaba realmente cabreado. Estaba pateando un árbol cuando se le acercó un tipo con aspecto chino y una ridícula boina en la cabeza. No le dio muy buena espina.

-Tu… maldita…. –dijo en hombre rodeado de un aura maligna.

A Kandanieves le comenzó a palpitar una venita en la sien al ver que se dirigía a él en femenino.

-Maldito –le corrigió.

-Tu… ¡Maldita seas!

-¡Es malditO!

-Serás maldita mil y una veces… ¡Por hacer llorar a mi preciosa Lenalee-chan!

-¡¡JODER, ES MALDITO!! ¡MAL-DI- TO! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, COÑO!

Komui se quedó blanco. ¿En serio era un hombre?

-Pues… habría jurado que…

-PUES NO.

-Ah…

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, mirándose fijamente. Después de que pasó ese pequeño periodo de tiempo Kandanieves vio impresionado como el loco se le tiraba encima con una daga, dispuesto a matarlo, mientras gritaba cual histérico "¡¡Por Lenaleeeeeeee!!". Kandanieves se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cinturilla de su vestido para desenfundar su temido…. ¡¿PLUMERO?!

El japonés salió corriendo por patas, internándose en el bosque, mientras aquel desquiciado lo perseguía, atropellando todo bicho viviente que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Ya se habían adentrado demasiado en el oscuro bosque cuando se hartó de huir.

En una de éstas Kanda agarró la rama de un árbol y la soltó justo a tiempo para que le partiera los morros al condenado psicópata.

-JAJAJAJA ¡JÓDETE, LUNÁTICO! –gritó histérico mientras seguía corriendo, mirando burlón cómo Komui se sobaba la nariz entre lágrimas y salía huyendo.

Tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había una increíble bajada y salió rodando colina abajo hasta chocarse con algo dolorosamente duro. Una pared.

Kandanieves alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una casa que era tan sólo dos veces él de alta. Se levantó algo adolorido, pero no se quejó y abrió la puerta, increíblemente bajita.

Tuvo que agacharse para entrar. La casa era la mar de acogedora, de paredes de piedra y decoración rústica, de madera. Como Pedro por su casa, cotilleó todo lo que pudo, formando muecas de desagrado y curiosidad.

Todo allí, mesas, sillas, cocina, chimenea, ventanas… era condenadamente pequeño.

Caminó hasta una puerta que había al fondo y la abrió. Eso era, evidentemente, un dormitorio, pero no tenía una o dos camas, sino siete y tan chicas como las demás cosas.

Cerró de un portazo y se tumbó en una de ellas, con las piernas colgando debido a lo corta que era. Aquel jodido chino realmente lo había dejado agotado y fuera de quien fuese esa cama, él la iba a ocupar. Y pobre de quien lo despertase.

Una vocecita lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de dormirse.

-No deberías estar ahí –era un tipo que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, con orejitas y cola de conejo, pelirrojo y un parche en su ojo derecho- los Allencitos estarán a punto de llegar.

Kanda miro aquél individuo con cara de fastidio. ¿Qué narices se suponía que era?

-Tsk, condenado bicho… se habrá metido por la ventana –dijo mientras lo cogía sin ningún miramiento e, ignorando los quejidos y protestas del conejo, lo lanzó por la ventana bien lejos.

Luego se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Media hora después) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kandanieves comenzó a sentir que algo le pinchaba por todo el cuerpo. Se hizo el dormido.

Tip, tip…

-¿Qué pensáis que es?

Tip, tip, tip…

-Parece una señorita.

-¡¿Esta muerta?!

Tip, tip…

-No, se mueve ¡mira!

Tip, tip… Kanda comenzaba a cabrearse y rechinó los dientes.

-Esta durmiendo la mona en mi cama…

El japonés entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba. Delante se él se encontraba un niño de pelo blanco, que lo pinchaba con un palito desde lejos, con algo de miedo.

Ya no lo soportó más y se levantó de golpe, asustándolo en el proceso.

-Joder, me duele todo.

Al levantarse vio que había unos cinco palitos más alrededor suyo. El niño se había escondido detrás de la puerta y sólo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos grises, que lo observaba atentamente. Iba a hablarle cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado. Allí al lado había otro niño exactamente igual al que se escondía tras la puerta. Estaba apoyado en el filo de la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. Y la cosa no acababa ahí. En otra de las camas se asomaba otra cabecita blanca entre las sábanas, durmiendo ajeno a todo. Bajo la misma cama en la que se encontraba él había otro niño, que le miraba ligeramente sonrojado. Por la puerta acababa de entrar otro con cara de fastidio. Otro no paraba de buscar algo por toda la habitación, bastante preocupado, pero dejó de ponerlo todos patas arriba y suspiró de alivio cuando un nuevo niño se asomó por la ventana y le mostró el conejo que antes había lanzado cruelmente.

Kandanieves pensaba que se había vuelto loco o que seguía soñando, pero esto último no podía ser, porque había sentido los pinchacitos. La voz melodiosa y suave del que lo observaba sonriente apoyado en su cama.

-¿Quién eres?

**I Love you?**

**Reviews?? ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

**Ni me esperaba que gustase xD **

**Ne, cuando se imaginan a Kanda con vestido no lo ven cantando la canción de "Todos me miran"?! OwO**

**Ok, ya me callo xD**

Kandanieves miró embobado al niño.

Los demás se acercaron también a la cama donde se encontraba esperando la respuesta del pelinegro, menos el que aún dormía. Les debería de llegar por la cintura. No fue hasta que vio una manita delante de su rostro, como intentando despertarlo, cuando se percató de que el que le había preguntado se le había subido encima y sentado sobre sus piernas, mirándolo entre burlón y divertido.

-Ne, ¿estas bien, travelo?

-Tsk, ¡Claro que estoy bien imbécil! –Le gritó reaccionando por fin- ¡Y NO SOY UN TRAVELO!

-Pues lo disimulas de muerte –le replicó suspicaz señalando su vestido.

Se pudieron oír unas risitas disimuladas por parte de los otros niños, a los que Kanda fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolos callar.

-A lo que íbamos, ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Yuu Kanda y quítate de encima, enano.

Uno de los niños lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de "enano" –Kanda lo miró confundido.

-No me pienso quitar de encima porque primero has sido tú el que has dormido la mona en mi cama –le recordó el que estaba sobre él. Parecía el cabecilla de grupo- No eres muy educada.

-Educado, joder –le corrigió Kanda harto de tanta tontería- ¿Qué o quien coño sois?

-¡Yo soy Allen! –se presentó sonriente, cambiando repentinamente su forma de ser- Y ese de ahí es Allen, aquél que duerme es Allen, ese que sostiene a Lavi es Allen, el que tiene cara de fastidio… era…

-Allen –dijo el aludido acentuando su mueca.

-¡Eso, Allen! Perdón, se me olvidó –se disculpó sacando la lengua de manera infantil- ese que se esconde tras Allen, es Allen y el que te esta haciendo una trenza y me hace señas de que me calle es Allen.

Kandanieves se giró a mirar mal a este último, que le soltó el pelo de inmediato y corrió a refugiarse con los otros.

-Diría que encantado, pero mentiría vilmente –dijo Kanda después de un largo silencio en el que los pequeños esperaron expectantes por su respuesta. Todos sin excepción fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo.

-Realmente no eres nada educada, Yuu –coincidió el conejo llamado Lavi, acomodándose en los brazos de un dulce Allen.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ES EDUCADO! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! –le gritó un cabreado Kanda asustando a mucho de los Allencitos, excepto al que seguía sentado en su regazo, que lo miraba con ojitos curiosos y brillantes- ¡Y NO ME LLAMES POR EL MALDITO NOMBRE!

-Me gustas –dijo una vocecita junto a su oído.

-¿¡Qué carajo…!?

Allen se le había abrazado al cuello y hundía su carita en su hombro.

-Me gustas –repitió con voz amortiguada, pero firme.

La cara de todos los presentes era un cuadro. Estaban blancos como la cera, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando a aquél Allen como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Kandanieves, por su parte, ocultaba su cara bajo el espeso flequillo negro y temblaba de ira, con una serie de venitas palpitantes en la sien al sentir como el niño se le pegaba más.

-Moyashi…

-¡Es Allen! ¡No hace tanto que te lo dije Bakanda! –contestó éste enojado, pero sin sortársele.

Los demás Allencitos y Lavi se apresuraron a separarlos de inmediato, al ver el aura maligna que empezaba a desprender el japonés. Allen pataleaba para que lo soltasen y lo dejasen ir de nuevo con el pelinegro.

-¡Allen-chan! ¿¡Qué tiene el travelo que no tenga yo!? –gritó el conejo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Allen, aún sujeto por sus "hermanos", dejó de forcejear para dirigirle una mirada cansina y luego fijar la vista en un punto concreto de la anatomía de Lavi.

-¿Tengo que contestar?

Todos los Allencitos se sonrojaron hasta el desmayo ante la insinuación de su compañero mientras el conejo se iba a una esquinita a llorar, con un nubarrón sobre él.

-¡¡Allen eso fue obsceno!! –le gritó el único Allen que se había recuperado del shock- ¡Y cruel! ¡Sabes que Lavi tiene complejo!

Kanda observó como el otro se asomaba a ver al conejo con remordimiento, pero rápidamente miró a otro lado haciendo un puchero, negado a disculparse. Estaba claro que aquel era el Allen que había roto el molde.

-Pero yo quiero a Kanda… -susurró mirando al suelo.

-Tsk, yo me piro de esta casa de locos –dijo el japonés caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Noooo! ¡Quédate con nosotros! –le gritó el niño abrazándose a su pierna, con mirada de cachorrito.

-¿¡A QUÉ COÑO SE DEBE ESE CAMBIO DE ACTITUD!?

Kandanieves sacudió bruscamente la pierna intentando soltar al niño, pero éste perecía más que divertido por aquello, aferrándose más fuerte a su vestido, como si de una atracción de feria se tratase. ¿Qué a caso era masoca?

-¡SUELTAME BICHO!

-¡NO! ¡No se vaya, Kanda-san!

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al japonés al oír como lo llamaba, haciendo que se parara en seco, como piedra. Allen pareció captar eso y sonrió con malicia.

-¡KANDA-SAN! ¡KANDA-SAN! ¡POR FAVOR, KANDA-SAN! –repetía una y otra vez, haciendo que Kandanieves sufriera escalofríos con cada vez que lo decía.

No tenía ni idea de porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera: simplemente se trataba de un sufijo de respeto ¿verdad? Aquel dato le iluminó las ideas y sintió algo de miedo a si mismo. (NA: nuestro Yuu-pon se ha dado cuenta de que es un pervertido u.u)

Siguió andando para sorpresa del pequeño, que no lo soltaba ni bajo amenaza de bomba.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el cañón de un bazooca, en el que ponía ACME. Detrás de tal armatoste se encontraba Komui, con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Todos, excepto Allen-lapa, observaron la escena con gotitas en la sienes, pensando exactamente lo mismo "¡¿De dónde carajo sacó eso?!"

-Ahora si pagarás por ¡HABER ECHO LLORAR A MI PRECIOSA LENALEEEE! –gritó histérico cargando el bazooca.

-Maldita sea –se quejó Kanda- ¡NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES ESA FURCIA!

Una roca enorme con la palabra "FURCIA" cayó sobre el chino y el mundo pareció pararse, temiendo por lo que iba a suceder.

-Mi… Lenalee… -susurró con voz de ultratumba.

Komui no se movía, un siquiera aparentaba respirar. Los Allencitos se pusieron a cuchichear y se acercaron corriendo a él para comenzar a picarlo con un palito, menos el que se aferraba a Kandanieves como si se jugase la vida en ello.

-Ne, ne ¿este si esta muerto?

-Nu sep, pero si se murió quedó de pie.

-¡¡Yo lo quiero!! Nos falta perchero…

-Es muy alto… habría que serrar por aquí.

-Eso mancharía mucho.

Ante la conversación que mantenían los pequeños el mayor no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar y temer por su vida. ¡¿Aquellos niños tenían pensado usar un cadáver como perchero?! ¡¿En que condenado mundo retorcido había caído?! El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando el Allen que tenía encima habló.

-Quedaría bonito en el salón, aunque pintado de verde.

Realmente temía por su vida. El conejo lo miraba desde abajo en una mueca burlona.

-¿Te pasa algo, travelo?

-¡¿PERO TÚ LOS ESTÁS OYENDO?!

-Claro, son juegos de niños, no te preocupes.

-¡¿QUIEN EN SU PUÑETERA INFANCIA JUGARÍA A ESO?!

Pero Lavi no pudo contestar, ya que los Allencitos volvían a correr a esconderse tras él. Cosa que era realmente idiota, ya que el conejo no levantaba más de un palmo del suelo.

Komui había reaccionado por fin y volvía a apuntar a Kanda con su bazooca sacado de Diosabedónde (NA: -silbando- eh? o.o").

-¡VAS A MORIR POR HABER INSULTADO A MI LENALEEEE!

Kandanieves cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Y soñó el monstruoso disparo del arma, a parte de una vocecita bastante cabreada.

-¡Eso si que no!

Cuando Kanda abrió los ojos vio como del Allen que segundos antes había estado pegado a él como lapa, salía una enorme garra blanquecina que golpeaba la bala del bazooca devolviéndosela a Komui, que salió volando por los aires gritando "¡Volvereeee!" cual villano barato haría.

Allen suspiró aliviado. La garra se convirtió entonces en un brazo rojizo y algo deforme en el que no había reparado antes. El albino se giró a verle y le sonrió.

-¿Creías que éramos simples enanitos? –le dijo burlón- Estás en un bosque encantado, junto a un conejo que habla, siete enanos y árboles que crían armas de fuego –dijo señalando un árbol cercano en el que se podían ver todo tipo de pistolas, escopetas y metrallas.

Todos con cara de "WTF?! Lo sacó de ahí!!"

-Ahora que me debes una, te quedarás –continuó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tsk, qué remedio –aceptó el japonés sonriendo de medio lado- Enano chantajista…

**Y Fin!! 8D **

**de este capi xD**

**Espero sus reviews plis n0n**


End file.
